riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lykofos
'Overview' Lykofos is a small two-faced planet located on the Empire's Southern borders. One side is worthless dry desert while the other is lush but in a permanent state of night. This is because the planet is caught in an awkward position in orbit where its sun and four moons are always on opposite ends of the horizon; never destined to fully rise or set. Because of this only half of the planet is actually active given the complete lack of hospitality on the 'hot-side' of the planet. As such, the indigenous humans are extremely pale and have rather large pupils. They also have excellent night vision because of their curious realm. The humans of Lykofos are very different in many ways. Other than being pale, they are also rather thin and trademarked for their admirable forms and health. The strangest thing of all is the outlandish hair and eye color of the people on this world. Purple in varying shades is very common, while blue takes up a slightly smaller minority. The reason for their health, hair, and eye color is because of the local fruit known as Ygeia. A soft, juicy, sweet fruit, Ygeia is pumped full of vitamins and other dietary necessities that help the human body in its form, function, and weight. The only ‘downside’ persay of the fruit is that it turns people’s hair odd colors. The reason for this is similar to how carrots can give a human yellowish skin if they eat too much, though the affect is not dangerous in the case of the Ygeia fruit. While health is prized among Imperial nobility, most prefer more unconventional means for attaining a healthy body. This is, of course, for fashion reasons. Some prefer to avoid having colorful hair like some punk star. Meanwhile on Lykofos, the populace there are proud of their differences. Apart from being in optimum health, they also possess fine technology. They were the pioneers of forcefield tech, and produce these devices for their own highly advanced but small military. They also supply these horrendously expensive devices to Imperial nobility and other hierarchy as they are the only ones that can afford it. While Lykofos, for all intents and purposes, is sided with the Empire, they have not fully committed themselves to the king’s cause. While they host several noble families, they do not freely share their advanced technology with the Empire. Despite this, the Empire has not tried to take Lykofos by force. Despite for all of Lykofos' advances in technology, crushing the standing military would be fairly simple to accomplish given the Empire's uncountable numbers. The real problem is politics, which Lykofians adore dancing in, and they've managed to tie down and duck under any potentially brewing hostilities to keep their relationship on a strong trade level. If it really came down to their tech being siezed by force, Lykofian engineers would happily destroy their work and go into hiding rather than have it stripped from them: Be it from the Empire or otherwise. Apart from technology, the people of Lykofos are renowned for hosting the pioneers of fashion. As the planet naturally supplies a boundless amount of moon-silk, Lykofos clothing is both stylish and very rich. It is also extremely expensive for outsiders to attain, making it quite recognizable as a high social-status badge in the upper ecelons of society. 'Culture' From their famous orchestras to the intriguing aesthetics of their vehicles to their ostentatious outfits, the people of Lykofos favor art in all things. Their designers travel the width of the galaxy outfitting celebrities and nobles alike. The nobles enjoy cocktail parties almost every night while the 'commoners,' so to speak, spend their time in clubs and dance-meets. Lykofos has a very large focus on music, art, and dance. Downtown suburbs host lively jigs while the pristine halls of the nobility echo with soft serenades. The Lykofian culture is as backward as it is romanticized. Honor duels, arranged marriages, restrictive life-styles weighed down with etiquette; it's like living in Earth's past though on a frighteningly futuristic level. It's like old plays come to life and actually taken seriously. 'Personality' Lykofians are largely regarded as show-offs and snobs. Each sees him or herself as an accomplished and upstanding individual. Even the lowliest commoner can claim some pride over foreigners, given that Lykofos is home to some of the finest tech and certainly one of the more vibrant and outstanding cultures in the galaxy. Despite their pride, Lykofians also hold personal honor higher than most anything else, though aren't afraid to sully it by their endless scheming and political maneuvering. But then again, honor matters only to one's family line or their own selves. 'Gallery' ' LykofianSir1.jpg| A contemporary nobleman LykofianDress1.jpg| LykofianPeasantMale1.jpg|A typical commoner ' Category:Planets